1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lincomycin derivatives that exhibit antibacterial activity as well as to methods for using such derivatives.
2. State of the Art
Lincomycin is a biosynthetic product that adversely affects growth of various microorganisms, in particular Gram positive bacteria. The characteristics and preparation of lincomycin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,912. A variety of derivatives of lincomycin, which also have antimicrobial activity, have been prepared. These derivatives include, for example, clindamycin, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,163.
Lincomycin derivatives remain attractive targets for antibacterial drug discovery. Accordingly, lincomycin derivatives that possess antimicrobial activity are desired as potential antibacterial agents.